The central aim of this project is to conduct a feasibility study of an assessment and feedback system for community substance-abuse prevention coalitions. The need we address is for the development of a cross reporter assessment of coalition functioning that can help coalitions understand their needs as well as to help target technical assistance to enhance coalition effectiveness. In the proposed feasibility study, we will develop and pilot a web-based questionnaire that can be implemented with members of community prevention coalitions. The commercial application of the proposed web questionnaire meets two distinct yet related needs. First, the number of prevention coalitions has expanded greatly as private and public funders and communities have invested in community-based, coordinated efforts to strategize solutions to ATOD problems. However, relatively inexpensive evaluation and technical assistance support has not been widely available, despite a growing recognition that such support is important to effectiveness and sustainability of all prevention programs particularly complex ones. Second, part of the reason for the lack of support structures for prevention coalitions is due to methodological obstacles preventing a full investigation of community prevention coalitions that would inform such support structures. Consequently, the development of the web-based questionnaire and consultation system will meet the need of community coalitions for evaluation and support; simultaneously, the web-based questionnaire will be an instrument that will facilitate researchers' ability to assess features of prevention coalitions in a cost-effective manner.